Dollar Sign (omegaverse)
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: GuangHong es un omega a punto de cumplir los diez y ocho, con la única esperanza de encontrar una pareja que lo acepte, pero una salida por su cumpleaños le cambia la visión de las cosas.
1. I

Dollar Sign

(Conversaciones de Finales)

I/IV

GuangHong pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

Frente a sí tenía un estereotipo de hombre grande y calvo, ataviado en un traje negro de pies a cabeza. Un pendiente brillando desde su oreja, iluminado arcoíris por los diferentes reflectores dentro del antro al que esperaba entrar.

Era enero. La noche particularmente fría acentuada por la poca asistencia a esas fechas. Ciertamente el cumpleaños de GuangHong siempre había representado un problema por los pocos días pasados del año nuevo, siendo que dejaban de celebrarlo a él decantando por una fiesta adelantada a inicio de año. Pero su amigo Leo, un chico beta dos años mayor que él, había insistido que la mayoría de edad no podía adelantarse ni postergarse, arrastrando ambos a un local conocido del centro.

Meneó por los lados encontrando no más de siete personas, además de ellos dos, esperando entrar. Un chico de mirada seria, un poco más alto que él, le hizo estremecer: no dejaba de verle. Decidió ver al frente hacia el grandulón, pero tampoco era de satisfacción la vista, por lo que giró hacia Leo al momento en que el calvo quitaba la línea y les daba el paso.

—Leo, no creo que debamos entrar—habló llevando sus manos al pecho hechas un puño, un pequeño tic que hacía cuando se cohibía.

—Estamos ya dentro, Guang. No puedes dejarlo ahora—notó en sus ojos un desprecio, a como cuando esperas que las cosas salgan de una forma pero el destino te desaira. Porque él lo sabía, se lo habían dicho en diciembre, antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Leo planeaba declararse en el mismo cumpleaños de GuangHong, fuera la situación que fuera.

Y GuangHong diría que sí. Había preparado aquello casi un mes, porque siendo un omega, alguien que con nacer adquiere la mirada sobre el hombro despectiva sin conocerle o dirigirle la palabra, valía enlazarse con alguien desde temprano, evitando accidentes.

Para él, esa oportunidad era la promesa de una vida estable. Sin contratiempos que la condición le prodigara.

Guardó sus palabras y sólo afianzó sus dedos a la palma del mayor, aceptando entrar con un asentimiento. Removieron una cortina negra al solo pasar, recibidos por el retumbar de las bocinas amortiguadas fuera. Bochorno, calor en medio del invierno, entró por las fosas de GuangHong impregnadas en cierto asomo de agrio alcohol mezclado con sudor y alguna esencia que no logró identificar.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de sobreponerse al ambiente, aferrado del brazo de Leo hasta hacerse en una mesa de sillas altas.

—Deja tu abrigo y bufanda sobre la silla, hace calor. Iré por algo de beber.

Lo vio alejarse entre la gente, algo abarrotada, pero estaba seguro no sería la población acostumbrada.

Viró ambos lados, preguntándose si alguien lo habría notado, le estaría dedicando la mirada y si con sólo cruzarla, estos supieran su incomodo en el lugar. Deshizo el nudo de la bufanda, tardando poco para sacarse el abrigo y en un rápido movimiento ponerlo en el respaldo de la silla, quedando con su sudadera gris rendido sobre la silla, quieto, sin llamar la atención, respirando aliviado al ver entre la gente el rostro de su amigo.

—Pedí uno de durazno para ti. Espero que te guste—le tendió un vaso alargado, con líquido teñido de rosa en la parte superior hasta perderse en lo que parecía agua pero estaba seguro no era—. ¡Salud, GuangHong! ¡Salud por tu mayoría de edad!

Gritó Leo, aún sobre la música alta y penetrante hasta temblar los huesos dentro del cuerpo, aumentada en cuanto terminó su felicitación.

Lo vio llevarse un vaso igual al suyo, de color azul este, a los labios y dar un gran trago. Todavía se detuvo a oler el que tenía en manos, aspirando de él ciertamente el dulzón del melocotón, meneándolo y observando el licor.

—Vamos, Guang—incitó el otro—. Sólo un trago—gesticuló.

El menor esquivó su mirada insistente, azorado.

Escuchó un tenue bufido del otro y su vaso ser halado de sus palmas. Lo siguió con los ojos hacia la boca del otro, sorbiendo de él y acercarse a su rostro.

GuangHong sintió el belfo presionarse en su contra, acompasado con el abrazo en su espalda baja, obligándolo abrir los labios, entrando la bebida en su lengua, acariciando esta las papilas y el hombre con un beso.

El apéndice se le adormeció, ardió su garganta con el alcohol, pero los tactos que recibía lo cobijaban intensamente, calmándolo, dejándose hacer y disfrutando.

—Lamento eso—dijo el mayor después de separarse—, pero ya lo hecho así que…

Ahora el incómodo era el contrario, con un pequeño sonrojo en su piel tostada y la mirada recluida fuera del otro.

—GuangHong, tú siempre me has gustado, pero esperé el momento indicado para esto—comenzó, el chino avergonzado también—, así que quiero pedirte me dejes ser tu pareja, hoy, ahora y siempre.

Afianzó su mano, entrelazando los dedos. GuangHong sintió la palma cálida en la suya, corriendo sus dactilares por los carpos, rozando con delicadeza, frotando sus pieles, delineando, queriendo tardar ese momento para ambos.

Dio un paso adelante, enredando esa mano sobre su hombro, provocando que lo abrazara.

Dejó un beso sobre su cabeza, removiendo con la nariz sus cabellos.

Sacó de sus hombros Leo el chaleco azul que traía, dejándolo en la silla frente a la de GuangHong, junto al vaso sobre la mesa y tomó de nuevo la mano del menor, guiándolo al centro de la pista de baile.


	2. II

Dollar Sign

(Conversaciones de Finales)

II/IV

GuangHong pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de fatiga.

Abrió los ojos y el dolor entró en sí a la velocidad de la luz entrar por la ventana de cortinas blancas a su lado. Removió las sábanas con su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en medio de las almohadas, pero el persistente olor alcohol de la tela le hizo marear peor.

Miró al techo y resopló, flotando su flequillo encima de la frente. Le dolía la cabeza, pero el silencio, el frío de la mañana de enero y lo suave de su lecho aminoraban tan bien en GuangHong que se relajó.

Pero no recordaba haber estado nunca cubierto de ese tipo de tela, tan fresco y blando. Tampoco recordaba haber visto esa habitación. Esperaba que para ese momento pudiera estar en la cama de Leo, más se encontraba desnudo en un lugar del que no supo decir dueño.

Irguió el tronco con rapidez, buscando una respuesta de dónde estaba y a quién pertenecía. Examinó su cuerpo, encontrándolo impoluto, sin marcas, sin dolor, más que el de cabeza, pero llegó a la conclusión de estar completamente bien.

Revisó su alrededor, escuchando en ese entonces detenerse el ruido que no había notado de fondo, seguido de un chirrido. Viró a su izquierda, deteniéndose en una puerta de corteza crema con la perilla girando en su dirección.

Casi cae tratando de cubrirse con la sábana, queriendo cubrir después al hombre que entró en ese instante.

Era altísimo, mucho más que Leo, mucha más que él mismo. Tenía el cabello mojado, de un rubio cenizo cercano al gris, los ojos azules cercado de unos párpados que denotaban alegría al mismo tiempo que un dejo de percepción elegante y cierto toque de persuasión. Sostenía sobre su cabeza una toalla blanca, exudando por ella pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su vientre moldeado trazando el camino hacia la entrepierna expuesta y glúteos definidos.

Apuró a tapar sus ojos, cayendo hacia atrás de la impresión.

Lo escuchó andar sobre la alfombra, sintió los muelles de la cama crujir al peso del otro, y el calor de su piel invadió.

Las palmas enormes revistieron las suyas, halando de ellas y resistiendo, pero GuangHong terminó perdiendo ante el otro, recibiendo de frente un gesto alegre de sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

—Anoche no estabas tan cohibido—comentó el más alto, retirando su peso de él y sentando frente a GuangHong.

—¿Dónde está Leo?—exigió inmediatamente, ni bien recuperado de su sopor, erguido.

—¿Quién?—lo vio doblarse hacia la cómoda y sacar un cigarro de ella, encendiéndolo—¡Oh, sí! Tú amigo, el de cabello largo.

—¡Sí, ese!—se alegró Guang—¿Dónde está?

El hombre dio una calada al cigarro, exhalándolo casi frente al joven.

—No podría precisar, pero lo más probable es que siga durmiendo con Seung.

—Disculpa—espabiló—, ¿durmiendo con Seung?

—¡Sí!—respiró de nuevo el extraño. GuangHong notó cómo su piel se removía sobre los músculos del abdomen en cada movimiento que hacía—Lo habrás visto: serio, mirada insistente. Suele estar en la entrada cazando a su próxima presa.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero sin duda la declaración de Leo, que tanto había esperado, sí se mantenía en su memoria.

—Él no…—comenzó— Él no se iría con alguien que acaba de conocer.

—¿Y tú sí puedes? —respondió el otro, echando el humo en su cara.

Tosió, pues aspiró al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón—concedió, todavía con la voz ronca—, ¿quién eres?

Rio bajo, jalando sus labios en una sonrisa grande más rápida.

— Llámame Nikki. No hay mucho que debas saber de mí.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que no podría sacar mucho de ese hombre.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Seung?—debía encontrar a su nuevo novio y aunque no confiara mucho en Nikki, debía intentarlo.

Volvió a reír, ahora con un poco de sorna más notoria.

—No podrás ni llegar: él trabaja al otro lado de la ciudad y su departamento está en una encrucijada de puertas en el edificio que menos esperas.

Golpeó sus manos contra el colchón, completamente exasperado.

—¿Qué son ustedes: unas prostitutas, unos asesinos? Parecen compañeros de trabajo—escupió harto de sus respuestas imprecisas.

—Te diré lo que somos—arrodilló frente a Guang, posicionando un dedo para callarlo—: yo soy tú.

—¿A qué…?

—Soy un omega—fue más rápido—, y por si te lo preguntas, sí: tomé tal vez tu única y primera vez.

Por instinto dio un manotazo a la palma frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué carajo hablas, pervertido?—respiraba en bufidos—Sabía que en esos antros de mala muerte hay personas desquiciadas, pero no tenía idea fueran tan trastornadas.

Nikki lo miró con una cara que no pudo descifrar, pero rápidamente rompió a carcajadas, revolviendo el cabello ya despeinado de Hong.

—Eres sin duda muy lindo, incluso cuando enojas—dijo—. Estoy seguro que ese beta que te quiere es afortunado.

—¡No menciones siquiera a Leo!—explotó—¡Por lo que hiciste, ya no me querrá ni ver!—comenzó a sentir sus ojos acuosos. Era culpa de Nikki que su vida al lado de Leo se arruinara.

—De verdad tierno—siseó el mayor—. Más debo decirte que no hice nada—aventajó un mano, acariciando con su dedo el vientre de Guang—pero tú…—notó cómo se relamía los labios—es una suerte seas omega, porque como alfa serías irresistible con esa energía.

—¡Aléjate!—rotó sobre sí hasta quedar de pie al otro lado de la cama—Te exijo me digas de una vez qué sucede, quién eres y qué me hiciste.

Nikki le dedicó una mirada seria aún aculillado. Con sus rodillas, anduvo al filo de la cama para ver de frente a GuangHong, que a esa altura le podía ver a los ojos.

Un intenso azul, como discorde a cualquier color natural, se cobijaba en sus pestañas.

—No tengo problema en decirte, pero ciertamente estoy hartando de que no me creas—demandó—: si te cuento, te callarás hasta que termine.

Le sostuvo la mirada, sin decir una palabra.

—Bien—continuó Nikki—. La primera vez que te vi estabas en la pista de baile. Sostenías un vaso de licor en el aire, ambos brazos alzados—gesticuló. GuangHong vio lo lampiño de sus axilas—. Tenías los ojos rojos, lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que tu novio se había besado con un desconocido justo el día de tu cumpleaños cuando llegué hasta ti y abracé tu cintura.

Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

Comenzaste a bailar conmigo, bastante juntos y sugerente, frotando tu pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. Parecí gustarte, porque varias canciones pasaron, varios tragos me tiraste encima, que por cierto me debes pero no te los cobraré, y me susurraste varias cosas.

La sábana con la que se cubría se afianzó aún más a su cuerpo.

"Soy un omega. Hoy cumplo dieciocho y mi novio se ha ido con alguien más. Quiero olvidar", dijiste. Sinceramente no pude dejarte a merced de cualquiera en esa fiesta, además de notar que no era ese tu ambiente habitual. Cogimos tu sudadera y abrigo, tomamos un taxi donde te me colgaste al cuello, trayéndote aquí. Entonces tú y yo tuvimos una sesión de sexo casual y caíste dormido hasta ahora, donde lo único que te importa es tu novio infiel.

No dijo nada, porque pensó todavía debía callar. En cambio, no apartó de los ojos azules un solo segundo.

—Ya puedes hablar—dijo con exaspero.

Se dejó caer en el colchón. Las sábanas arremolinando sobre su regazo.

—Al final sí tomaste mi virginidad y con ello mis posibilidades con Leo.

—¿Sólo eso te importa? ¿Tu virginidad y tu beta?—habló sobre su hombro—Ni siquiera que yo sea omega también.

—Eso es porque eres un degenerado roba virginidades—escondió el rostro entre sus manos, a punto de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué más puedo esperar de ti?

—Me ofendes—dijo, colocando una mano abrazada a su hombro—. Además, no te quité la virginidad, sino tu primera vez: si fuera la virginidad te dolería mínimo las caderas. Y…

—De nuevo esas explicaciones—lo interrumpió el menor—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre primera vez y virginidad? Es más: ¿qué importa si todo quedó arruinado? —dejó caer sus manos en los muslos, convencido de todo el desastre.

—Te explicaré—afianzó su barbilla, para que lo mirara—, de nuevo. Nosotros, como omegas, sólo podemos esperar ser fecundados por un alfa o un beta que "acepte", algo como un favor. Nunca tendríamos, en la vida ordinaria, la oportunidad de experimentar lo que significa ser el dominante.

Somos tal vez la parte pasiva de todo, pero negarnos algo tan simple como la sensación de estar dentro de alguien es sin duda algo obsoleto, que ya no tiene cabida en nuestro tiempo. Pero realmente nadie piensa en ello. Es así que un grupo de omegas, cansados de ello, nos dedicamos a ofrecer este medio a otro omegas.

GuangHong tragó saliva.

Lo que sucedió anoche, Louane, es que estuviste dentro de mí tal vez por primera y única ocasión en tu vida sexual activa. Tu virginidad ya la podrá tomar ese León del que tanto buscas, eso no importa demasiado. Puede incluso ser un alfa en su lugar. Más debes saber que tuviste la ocasión, poco común, de ser quien marcara el paso, de dominar, de disfrutar lo que tenemos negado desde el nacimiento. ¿Te cambió de alguna forma? No, realmente, pero las experiencias son lo que enriquecen a la vida, ¿no lo crees así?

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Existía realmente personas dedicadas a eso?

—¿Por qué…?—insistió—¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué ganan?

—Debo explicarte por tercera ocasión, segunda si nos vamos sólo por los motivos—declaró—. Louane, es sólo un pequeño paso clandestino a que los omegas nos sean vistos por encima del hombro. Seme sincero: ¿alguna vez pensaste cómo es ser padre y no madre? Antes de los alfas, betas y omegas, sólo las mujeres sufrían de esto. Después se les dio la oportunidad de procrear como activas. Los omegas también podemos gozar de ese privilegio, de formar familias entre nosotros incluso, dejar de ser vistos como incubadoras y personas que pueden perpetuar sus vidas a través de sus vástagos.

Dudó un instante.

—Si es sólo uno el que se une a nosotros, uno que comparta nuestros ideales, es sólo un paso sumado a nuestra causa.

—No sé qué decir—fue directo—. Toda mi vida he pensado que debo conseguir una pareja y declarado propiedad de alguien lo más rápido posible—se sinceró.

—Te puedo asegurar no eres el único. Pero si te he quitado las palabras de la boca, tal sea porque las puse en tu mente—reflexionó—. En el mejor de los casos, con esta pequeña conversación, sí he cambiado algo en ti. No te pido que des un servicio como el mío, que eres muy joven, pero puedes ayudar esparciendo esta idea con los demás omegas, proponerla a tu pareja o criar a tus cachorros pensando en la igualdad.

La proposición sin lugar a dudas era buena. Sólo buscaban el respeto para todos los estratos, más la manera de proceder no fuera tan incluyente.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué me llamas "Louane"? —inquirió, porque le pareció extraño.

—Me dijiste que te llamas así—se sorprendió Nikki.

—Guang. GuangHong, así me llamo.

Soltó el rubio una carcajada.

—Lo lamento, pero te seguiré llamando Louane: fueron dos meses para poder recordar Seung, así no esperes pueda tener el tuyo en mente.

Suspiró cansado. Demasiado para el despertar de su mayoría de edad.

¿Dónde se había metido? Figurativo y literal. Más sentía que había hecho bien, que se había comprometido con algo pero de cierta forma rehuía de ello.

¿Debería unirse?

—Nikki, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Gimió el otro en interrogativa.

—Dime.

—Pareces bastante consiente de lo que ser un omega significa—empezó—. Leo me propuso ser su pareja ayer noche; yo lo sabía porque amigos me lo dijeron desde hace tiempo, y esperaba terminar la noche con él—bajó la mirada por vergüenza. Relamió su labio inferior, buscando distraerse de la pena—. Quisiera que si tomaste mi primera vez, hicieras tuya mi virginidad.

Sus ojos azules casi salen de las órbitas.

—Louane, no creo que sea indicado. Eso debe hacerlo tu León.

—Te lo pido, Nikki. Hazlo como una forma de devolver haberme unido a tu ideología.

—Eso no es un trato justo—rotundo.

—En serio: quiero hacerlo contigo y no puedes negarte—recalcó, apuñalando con el dedo en pecho contrario—. No puedes porque si no haces, tampoco entenderé de razón para todo esto.

Indignó el rostro.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Cuando alguien me pregunte—amenazó—, qué sucedió la noche de mi cumpleaños, diré que un degenerado omega se dejó penetrar por mí porque le excita ir en contra de las normas.

—¡Mucho menos justo!—declaró—Acabas de aceptar unirte, de luchar por el respeto entre estratos y amenazas con acusarnos. No esperes te conceda las cosas de esta manera.

—¡Pues lo espero!—instó—Porque puedo ser sólo una flama, pero tengo el poder para explotar el edificio entero—comenzó a respirar agitado.

No era natural que se enojara de esa manera, ni tampoco sabía realmente si era la falta de experiencia, la infidelidad de Leo y el enojo que le causó, o sólo la exasperación de la situación la que hablaba por él, pero quería algo que lo apaciguara, que le devolviera un poco del orden en que pensó las cosas.

Que se siguiera reconociendo como GuangHong, el omega.

—Está bien—pareció calmarse el mayor—. Nada cuesta girar las cosas.

Entonces, Guang sintió la presión de donde se había metido.


End file.
